1. Field of Endeavor
This application relates to self-contained, self-dispensing toothbrushes that have a piston to deliver dentifrice from within a cylinder to the bristles of the brush head.
2. Discussion of the Prior of Art
Many approaches to extend a well-rounded self-dispensing toothbrush have been attempted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,300 (Nichols and Anderson) 1976, features a core method that allows placement of dentifrice to the centermost portion of the brush bristles, being of primary interest to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,831 (Reitknecht) 1979, features a transmission-like planetary gear involving the turn dial, though functional, it is a complex approach which may best be served by simpler and more practical means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,125 (Merle L. Yaneza) 1990, features a fully contained and compact style of toothbrush with dentifrice contained in a refillable cylinder, including a floss dispensary. The brush head removable, yet is not channeled for true self-dispensing of dentifrice to the brush head, from within. The consumer must have a third hand or table the brush head to dispense dentifrice thereupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,532 (Mergill and Mergill) 1998, features a self-dispensing toothbrush in which the brush head is connected to the cylinder by way of a central connective means, wherein the occurrence of wear resulting from repeated detachment may cause the brush head to become unstable even by its own connective end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,487 (Ledet) 1998, incorporates a hopper to hold water or mouthwash. Though lidded, occurrences which cause spilling or leakage may occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,257 1999, features a brush head with multiple dentrifrice outlets from the brush plate which by virtue of numerous dispensary holes in the plate, reduces strength of the brush head regardless of the composite.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,925 (Jacobs and McDonald) 2005, features a highly engineered DC powered self-dispensing and oscillating toothbrush wherein two motors are utilized. Due to the nature of the '925 patent, a power source is required and workability is inter-dependant upon the lasting function of each electric device incorporated.